


Correct Dressing

by noisettes



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Clothes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisettes/pseuds/noisettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what, the title doesn't give it away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correct Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: because she said the conscientious ones leave disclaimers. i dont own anything and definitely not this or the idea. it was gifted to me from on high at exactly 12 midnight after eating an egg cheese sandwich.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said as she arched her eyebrow.  
"Zipping up your shorts.” He answered nonplussed.  
"....Why?"  
“Because it just doesn’t look right” he complained while attempting to close her top too.  
“Now what are you doing!” she nearly screamed.  
“You know that half your clothes aren’t on properly.” He smirked straight at her.  
“Oh yeah?” She popped.

Half a dozen fixed clothes later, (un-skewing his tie, combing back his hair, closing the flap of his jacket) their clothes were discarded on the floor all while they lay together on his rather cramped bed.

“Still wanna fix me?”   
“Yeah just one thing,” he answered while kissing her gently on the lips. “Your lipstick color.”

 


End file.
